Toa Norik Reviews
Rate Toa Norik Hagah the set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 by Pros *Cool silver armour. As far as I'm aware, this was the first time that silver was used as a secondary color for a Toa of Fire. Because of sets like Lhikan *, you would expect Toa of Fire to have gold armor to add to the fiery, dominant effect, but Norik is able to carry this off with silver. *Muscular appearance, good use of the Vahki legs and recolored Metru-Nui Matoran torso. They add a lot of bulk, which is one of my favourite aspects of this character and is also a trait we have never really seem before in many Toa of Fire. Up till 2008, all other Toa of Fire were skinny an generic. Norik breaks the chain. *Rhotuku Launching Shield: Hand-held, easy to operate and includes a spare Rhotuku. An extremely interesting weapon indeed that captivated me for hours. *Lava Spear: Rather large for a Toa but I wouldn't change a thing about it. Using the Aqua Axe, a weapon first seen on a Toa of Water, on a Toa of Fire has always amused me and I love the originality. Strangely, the piece seems unique like this and you really don't think of it as weapon that is associated with water while it is attached to the spear. *First appearance of the Toa Metru leg as an arm: Personally I have a deep dislike for the Toa-Metru leg pieces. I think that they have become the new Air Katana, overused, disproportionate and shabby. It seems fitting to see them almost degraded to being arms and they do work quite well... in this case. *Recolored Kiril: Although this piece had already been released before in a mixed-color mask, I still favour the silver version. It's a lot better for MOC-making and seems a lot different. When I think of either a Kiril or a Pehkui, I think of the silver version, not the yellow or black/red version. Cons *Too many black parts. The hands are understandable, as is the spear, but the torso piece put the color scheme into dis-balance for me. It makes the character look evil and I often associated it with a burn mark, thinking Norik had somehow burnt himself. Fortunately, the Metru-Nui Matoran chest piece covers most of this. *Toa Nuva shoulder pads do not cover as much as the Toa Metru ones do. I'm all for those pieces, I think that they're still original and I'd gladly have them in this set, but it would have been nice to have a silver Toa Metru shoulder exclusive to this set. Overview In conclusion, I am immensely pleased that I bought Toa Hagah Norik. He was amazing in 2005 and I think that he still lives up to his modern-day reputation. He was far more engaging than the Toa Metru and his and Iruini's construction showed a considerable step forwards in BIONICLE evolution. 9/10 Probably the best Toa of 2005, though there isn't exactly a lot of competition for that year... Review 2 by Pros *The 04 matoran torso is well used and really looks like armour. *Recolored Kiril. *His spear is actually better than 03 Takanuva's. *Desingners replaced the metru arm by the Metru Leg for his arms. Nice change. Metru arms are horrible. *Good distribuition of silver. *Rothuka launcher with shield. *Although an exclusive set it was (and is at my city) very easy to found, unlike other exclusive sets. Cons *Recolored silver metru shoulder pads would have been a great add to the set. The nuva ones don't look good. Overview Norik was originally going to be the set for Toa Dume. Although, the plans changed. He is an improvement in the Metru desing. I give it a 9/10. Get him on ebay with Iruini, he is worth the price! Review 3 By [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99'']] Pros *Silver/red color scheme suits him down to the ground *Aqua-axe spear *His Rhotuku shield is the perfect size for him, and an excellent piece of Toa equipment. *The Metru Nui Matoran torso piece makes excellent armor without making him cumbersome. *Vahki legs ideally replace the somewhat thin Metru legs which have been used instead as arms. Cons *Only new pieces are Rhotuku shield and launcher *Toa Nuva shoulder pieces replace the Metru shoulder pices *Black torso piece Overview Norik is one of my all-time favorite canon charters. With his well-proportioned Toa Metru body and the exclusiveness of his set, I am glad to have picked up Norik on Amazon for a reasonable price. In my final rating, I give this set a 8.9/10 Category:Reviews